Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 November 2013
01:20 who's aorund on halloween 01:20 xD 01:20 hi 01:20 around* 01:28 What? 01:28 Not many. 01:28 Ragequit MM2 ptc yet? 01:29 yeah long time ago xD 01:29 spikes are mean. 01:29 XD 01:29 i'm trying to figure out how to get tight controls in petit smash bros 01:29 because after I finish petit smash 01:30 I'll be making an even better fighting game and maybe I can get twin to help out because he's got his AOTTG thing going and his experience with physics is helpful plus now he's improving as a coder. 01:30 But not unresponsive right? 01:30 tight.. 01:30 look at the controls in street fighter 3 alpha 01:30 something along those lines. 01:30 tight timing, tight controls, and sort of also a better collision and frame based system. 01:30 Just a second lemme fire up an emulator 01:32 I think i'll make Nyan cat a playable character in petit smash bros!! 01:32 I don't have any street fighter... X-men vs. Street Fighter. 01:33 k hold on 01:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS7hkwbKmBM 01:34 controls so tight you could do this type of countering on the second of the next frame. 01:34 madness tight controls 01:35 And... I'm K.Oed 01:35 XD 01:35 you can see why petit smash bros is taking so long now... 01:35 it needs to be perfect. 01:36 I don't like traditional fighting games... 01:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVEvfw7_dbQ 01:37 Besides, female character design choice... do I even have to elaborate? 01:40 what do you mean 01:40 *pop* 01:40 Hello. 01:40 hi 01:42 That is pretty nice playing, wait, It doesn't look very diffetent than any other fighting game I've seen. 01:42 hi 01:42 hi 01:42 Hi 01:42 hi twin 01:42 and now we wait for the huge crowd that'll join 01:43 coinz! 01:43 yep 01:43 Yup. 01:43 hi brian 01:43 why doe everyone just suddenly pile in when twins and me are in here 01:43 xD 01:43 does* 01:43 just because we saw people 01:43 I wonder what randomous has been up to I see randomous in here like once a month now. 01:43 oh XD 01:43 probably because they saw people in chat 01:43 why did you come in here twin? 01:43 i looked at the people online and it was very colourful 01:43 xD 01:44 Twinz is a good peogrammer, people hope you will talk about PSB 01:44 yeap 01:44 oh, randomous is the self aware chat bot on the right sidebar 01:44 true. 01:44 XD 01:44 randomous is scared to talk because everyone will jump at him xD 01:44 he's disguised as a bot! 01:44 he's also very busy 01:44 yep yep 01:44 Haha that happens. 01:44 I am to I have a program I'm going to until november 20th 01:44 I' so annoyed 01:44 i am too but who cares about homework? 01:44 XD 01:45 I went to the telus store today and tried to buy a samsung galaxy s 3 and they didn't have it, or an s2? they didn't have it.. okayyy s4?? 01:45 NOPE 01:45 why do homework when you can do science 01:45 We sell MORE IPHONES they said to me. 01:45 great... 01:45 get the nexus 5 instead 01:45 I want android ice cream sandwhich with atleast a 1.5 GHZ dual core 01:45 get a potato phone 01:45 dont let apple fool you with their iWhatevers 01:45 Blech, iMobiledevices. 01:45 I don't want iwhatevers xD 01:45 get it 01:45 http://www.google.com/nexus/5/ 01:46 it just launched today! 01:46 with android 4.4 kitkat 01:46 although I did recently learn that the NSA works closely with google to put NSA code into android systems. 01:46 im stall waiting for the ota update on my nexus 7 01:46 and the NSA can turn on or off remotely the mic of any phone or camera of any phone even if the phone is powered off. 01:46 I can only afford to pay 200 dollars for a phone maybe less. 01:46 I have poor credit so I can't get a plan. 01:47 i'd have to buy the device straight out 01:47 I was suggesting name but then i found out thet were already going brand-name! 01:47 its unlocked 01:47 also, its like 2.4 GHz quad core 01:47 price. 01:47 $350... 01:47 I care about the price. 01:47 too high. 01:47 can't do it 01:47 ah... 01:47 yeah. 01:47 oh well.. 01:47 I'm brainstorming on ways to basically improve petit smash bros. 01:48 i'm always open to ideas though. 01:48 Food. 01:48 uhm. already planned. 01:48 <5logank> Hey guys 01:48 anything else? 01:48 hi 5 01:48 what up b 01:48 biatch :3 01:48 <5logank> Nothin 01:48 cool cool 01:48 hi 01:48 twin 01:48 <5logank> Thanks for that array tt 01:48 <5logank> Tut 01:48 I need to ask you about something. 01:48 ? 01:48 np five 01:49 Beer, taco wagon, fork in a toaster, as usual. 01:49 I'm planning another fighter when petit smash is done 01:49 O.o 01:49 <5logank> But I want to learn how to make map editing and stuff with arrays 01:49 your work on attack of the titans is impressing me even though I haven't played the newest yet. 01:49 <5logank> Or data 01:49 o.O 01:49 well 5lo read discostew's tutorial 01:49 <5logank> Link. 01:49 so i'm thinking next phase of my new fighter. 01:50 twin you should help. 01:50 with core game engine development. 01:50 <5logank> do u have a link 01:50 it might be spotty at first since our styles are different. 01:50 I'll get you one hang on 5 01:50 <5logank> Okay 01:50 I second that motion. 04:19 but i might code up a good npc ai this weekend 04:20 nice 04:20 why is eren always capitalized? 04:20 Start with, what twiz has in his SB, then add randomness and movement based on damage. 04:20 Eren 04:21 SB? 04:21 *twinz 04:21 Smash Brothers 04:21 ooooooh that was rushed ai 04:22 just a simple follow and an 04:22 IF SPHITSP(0,5) AND RND(15) 0 THEN GOSUB @EATTACK1 04:23 Yeah, but it would work for a low damage situation in game with one move. 04:25 true 04:30 I should really go to sleep now... 04:31 ok 04:32 why sleep when there's still science to do? 04:35 i just had an idea for aottg 04:35 i could add a lock button and it locks the length of the rope, so instead of reeling it in you can swing around with it 04:38 Me gusta. 04:40 i'll probably make it the Y button 04:41 I'm... going 04:41 T...o... 04:41 Sleep... now... 04:42 bye 04:42 Bye... 04:43 "_" 04:47 coinz are you alive 04:59 yeah i'm back form tim hortons 04:59 hi 04:59 from* 04:59 what up 04:59 twin I gotta say I think you an dI are the most dedicated programmers 04:59 and I* 05:00 O.o 05:00 On this community 05:00 well and maybe discostew 05:00 yeah 05:00 he spends so much time programming he's never online. 05:00 and rsndom 05:00 yeah randomous spends more time coding than he does coming on here 05:01 I'm thinknig about how to improve petit smash. 05:01 I know one thing it needs is tight controls, and better chracters. 05:01 Here's a video 05:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSm2MJZJ9_A 05:02 The controls for nintendo characters will stay the same. 05:02 but i'm adding Ryu 05:02 nice 05:05 I'm actually thinking. Once the game engine's core is complete. 05:05 Other games can be built into it and I can integrate the game's engine into the petit computer code generator project.. 05:08 http://imgur.com/kv57k38 05:08 ? 05:08 http://imgur.com/pWQFEpR 05:09 Those are text for going over CPUS, and a placeholding explosion animation. 05:09 oh cool 05:10 along with mario's fireball 05:11 see i've had to slowly figure out how i'm going to handle all these in game objects. 05:11 actulaly come to think of it I did want an adventure mode as well.. 05:11 I need to start with a stronger base for player controls 06:01 hi 06:21 oh hai 06:21 I'm making alot of progress on the design of petit smash bros. 06:22 nice 06:22 I don't think I'll go as far as to add a moves buffer. 06:22 but I'm changing a few things around. 06:22 o: 06:22 a moves buffer would be for things like comboing 06:22 i'm importing some music to aottg 06:22 or special move execution (think like A+up +forweard kick+backwards) 06:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_-z_RIgP1o 06:23 brb 06:24 back 06:25 omg 06:25 Jack OS 06:26 it has 4 prg files and it literally is just a bunch of PRINT CLS and WAIT commands 06:26 and in the password screen you don't even need to get the pw right 06:27 and then it saves "ram" which is really just 3 empty GRP files 06:30 Well Twin. 06:30 I have some notes. 06:32 notes? 06:33 Check the latest comment on petit smash 06:35 I've basically concluded that the game engine in order to be a proper game engine needs it's own events system. 06:35 So I'll need to construct a game event clock, and a game event cache. 06:35 nice 06:36 Along with a list of what each event is and what it does, and what it's paramters are. 06:36 So basically ti's like this 06:36 each farme 06:36 The functions that are needed to be called or the things that are needed to be changed are called. 06:36 And interpreted. 06:36 rather than hard coded. 06:36 This adds an ease of development to the project and makes it so I can really easily add new gameplay elements, characters, etc. 06:36 It just makes it more open. 06:36 Also I'm thinking of an idea where the stage could even change a few times if players activate certain hidden items. 06:36 There is an idea i'm working on for a warp gate item. 06:37 It will warp both players to another stage. 06:37 which slowly falls apart 06:37 The last player standing wins. 06:37 So what I'm looking at now is pretty much, re coding all of petit smash bros at this stage. 06:37 but it won't take nearly as long since I have a basis. 06:38 Know what i'm doing. 06:38 good luck 06:38 thanks. 06:38 I just can't build petit smash bros on an inferior souce. 06:38 source* 06:38 I've been modifying the current source to look more how I want. 06:38 but in the end i'll probably restart everything. 06:39 it gives me alot more room to be more organized. 06:39 Hehe. 06:39 I hope everyone will be as excited as I am to see the changes made. 06:39 I'm definitely going to be making gameplay alot smoother. and more sharp. 06:40 that's basically what i did for aottg but more organized 06:40 mhm. 06:40 for aottg i made a cool sprite and i wanted to see how it looked in-game so i wrote a blank prg with bad sprite movement 06:40 It's funny how much mutation petit smash bros is going to go through. 06:40 XD 06:41 I'm serious it's new source will look nothing like it's original. 06:41 I'm already considering creating a custom data structure called GAME_EVENT 06:41 and some sort of system that moniters everything called GAME_MONITER 06:41 basically a more universal.. 06:41 so really what I'm talking about is an event engine I can build petit smash onto 06:42 O.o 06:43 rather than going if mario_punching 1 and mario_frame<4 then mario_frame=mario_frame+1 : CHRSET mariosprite, marioframe 06:43 it'll be 06:43 advance_frame(character_4, game_events(actions_cache(current_action)) 06:43 er 06:44 o.O 06:44 current_action=event_action 06:44 gosub @advance_frame 06:44 and in @advance frame it'll be 06:45 that looks very confusing 06:45 this_event_type=actions_cache(current_action) 06:45 for t=1 to total_events 06:45 if game_events(this_action)=t then goto @handle_events+str$(t) 06:45 next t 06:45 something along those lines. 06:46 in a higher level language it'd be more like 06:46 call this subroutine if this is the current event. Automate it so I dont have to code it. 06:46 higher level language goes 06:46 woah i didnt know you could do this: goto @handle_events+str$(t) 06:46 Okay for each T, call this_item.thisfunction(this_action) ) 06:46 I think you can... 06:46 so long as the subroutine matches I haven't tested 06:46 i'll try it 06:46 it should work because you can call strings with gosub 06:46 or so i've "read" 06:47 anyways yeah it's hard to do this type of game without a framework to build it on and that was my first mistake. 06:47 I focused too much on the sprites and not enough on a game engine to support everything I needed. so i have to code all the functionality up from the ground. 06:47 I have most of it coded (in my head) because most of my projects work like this. 06:48 SYNTAX ERROR D: 06:48 lamesauce. 06:48 well good to know you can't do that. 06:48 what if you do 06:49 mystring$="subroutine"+str$(t) 06:49 gosub mystring$ 06:49 hmm 06:50 nope 06:51 yeah i just teste dit to.. 06:51 i swear I read that you coudl do that somewhere 06:51 -.- 06:51 ikr 06:52 Creating work around now!! 06:52 cool 06:55 @R 06:55 SUBROUTINE=0 06:55 FOR T=1 to 3 06:55 IF T 1 then gosub @sub1 06:55 if T 2 then gosub @sub2 06:55 if T 3 then gosub @sub3 06:55 next T 06:55 goto @R 06:55 06:55 @Sub1 06:55 06:55 06:55 return 06:55 @Sub2 06:55 06:55 return 06:55 06:55 @sub3 06:55 06:55 return 06:55 it's ugly but it works 06:56 I just wish I could automate it a bit more. 06:56 but this is why I could use scripts 06:56 yeah 06:57 @Script_interprete 06:57 For t=1 to remaining_actions 06:57 this_action_Id=action_cache(t, 1) 06:57 this_action_type=action_cache(t, 2) 06:57 this_action_param1=action_cache(3) 06:57 this_action_X=action_cache(4) 06:57 this_action_object_id=action_cache(5) 06:57 06:57 if this_action_type 1 then gosub @punch_action 06:57 if this_action_type 2 then gosub @kick_action 06:57 and so on. 06:58 and then I can basically fill those parameters with whatever i want 06:58 and the engine takes care of the rest of it for me 06:58 no complex ifs in the main code 06:58 and something like this would be run each frame to deal with more than one action per frame 06:59 nice 06:59 but those are really long names you might want to shorten them later 07:00 once it starts to process more it'll take longer with those big names, it's less lag when you have shorter names 07:00 yeah i would. shorten them definitely. I found naming things long in petit computer causes code readability issues. 07:00 Yeah i read that whole thing about subroutine names . 07:00 that too 07:00 and apparently adding, dividing and multiplying are the same speed which is wierd because on some systems they aren't. 07:00 I think the faster one got put on a limiter to match the speed of the other ones. 07:01 O.o 07:01 or it's using some kind of mathematical cache where one mathematical function is performed at priority speed over other commands. 07:01 actually.. 07:01 that's not a bad idea 07:01 i had to shorten a lot of names in aottg bc it was lagging so much with npc it was almost unplayable 07:01 They level the speed to make things consistent. This is supposed to be easy, after all 07:01 choosing to execute the faster commands first, and then executing the slower commands once per cpu count. 07:01 oh hi randomous. 07:01 hi 07:01 Hello 07:01 How was your halloween? 07:02 Hmmm well, I went to the movies to see World War Z 07:02 (University movie theatre) 07:02 Was it good? 07:02 (it was free) 07:02 oh nice. 07:02 I thought so 07:02 How about you? (By the way, I have to go really soon) 07:02 randomous what do you think of my rantings on petit smash and how I wanna build an engine to handle events on a per frame basis at priority based execution. 07:03 so I can sort events and choose how important those changes are each frame? 07:03 Sounds fine to me. Just remember how slow petit computer is, and remember that vsync is your friend 07:03 I kind of just went to a class thing today that i'm in and then biked home after finding out some dissapointing news. 07:03 What was that? 07:04 (the grown-ups are talking i must hide) 07:04 What? Nonsense 07:04 The store here can't sell me a samsung galaxy s2 they dont carry them anymore and that's the minimum spec phone i'd even want if i got a new one all they have left is s4's which i cant afford and stupid android 2.1 phones that are outdated 07:05 They don't have a Nexus? EVERYONE carries a nexus lol 07:05 I have a Nexus... it's awesome 07:05 (Galaxy Nexus, not LG Nexus) 07:05 I can only afford a 200 dollar phone and the nexus is more expensive i can't go on contract cause of bad credit -.- 07:05 What? The galaxy nexus is only 150 lol 07:05 they basically said they dont have any galaxy stuff 07:05 only IPHONES 07:05 Ah 07:05 cause everyone here wants those 07:05 So i would have to wait a whole week 07:05 Well, order online 07:06 then i found out later on i can't even afford the 450 dollars.. 07:06 I'm sorry 07:06 oh it ried that the site I was going to order from told me 07:06 my debit visa is no good 07:06 >.< 07:06 I'm sorry 07:06 it's ok id go ebay but i find people over price used items 07:07 I'll get one eventually i'm just impatient 07:07 >.> my current cell phones been really aggrivating me lately. 07:07 That stinks 07:07 mhm 07:07 can't even keep a skype call going... 07:11 or biking. lol 07:11 downhill easyyy 07:11 up hill not so much 07:11 I can get to the rec center in my town. 07:11 I leave at 8:45 today, I got there at 8:55 am. 07:11 so ten minutes there. 07:12 Without doddling or slowing down, still takes almost double the time 20 minutes to half an hour to get back. 07:12 O.o 07:12 I could probably be ther efaster to if I wasn't so cold. 07:12 it's about half a kilometer give or take. 07:13 http://goo.gl/maps/84xUQ 07:13 this is my morning route 07:14 that looks scary 07:14 why? 07:14 it is canadia 07:15 yeah. 07:15 2.5 KM 07:15 It' seven longer than i thought 07:15 o.0 07:15 canananadianaidia 07:16 1.5 miles 07:16 in the morning. 07:16 every day on bike. 07:16 u_u 07:17 O.o 07:17 https://www.google.ca/?gws_rd=cr&ei=SVVzUqzLG-3wyAHi-oCYCg#q=2.5+km+to+miles 07:17 that's the distance I have to go to get to the local rec center where my class is 07:18 o.O 07:25 hi 07:26 OK, one thing real quick, then I have to leave again. 07:26 I just found out... that my text editor has VIsual Studio like tab completion. 07:27 This... is... INCREDIBLE. 07:27 That's all 07:27 Visual Studio? 07:27 Bye again 07:27 bye 07:27 Oh, yea 07:27 Errr it's what you use to develop Windows programs 07:27 oh 07:27 You can press "tab" and it'll automatically complete variable names, or provide a list of them if it can't choose 07:27 It's great 07:27 cool 07:28 hello 07:28 hey guys!!! 07:29 I like your game, TwinArmageddonz. 07:30 thanks 07:31 mind If I port it to Jack OS? 07:31 OK, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to jump in again. 07:31 sure 07:31 I just wanted to say.... 07:32 It's November 07:32 Bye! 07:32 07:32 woah 07:32 my entire life is a lie 07:32 Lol I'm totally sorry, I actually forgot what I wanted to say. 07:33 i'm rethinking my entire existence 07:33 XD 07:33 that's funny. 07:33 Oh well, see you later! 07:33 bye 07:33 Lol twin 07:33 wow, im late... 07:33 hi 07:33 hi 07:33 morning 07:33 hello!!!! 07:33 hi jack... 07:34 Oh. OH. BRian 07:34 yes? 07:34 I'm sorry, I really need to do work, but you must know 07:34 what? 07:34 We now have the power to appoint admins 07:34 BUT 07:34 We also have the power to appoint bureaucrats, which I think should not be given out 07:35 we cant remove other members' bureaucrat status 07:35 Otherwise we can't revoke the privilege, and we'd have to ask Ddayton 07:35 yeah, that 07:35 That's why I say no \ 07:35 wait...i dont think even ddayton can remove that 07:35 Even though it's terrible (I'm sure others want to be bureaucrats too) 07:35 yeah 07:35 Yes he can 07:35 plus they could get talked at by trouble makers and asked to kick or ban peoples who dont deserve it. 07:35 He has an even higher status 07:35 really? 07:35 oh... 07:35 Yeah, go look at his page 07:36 highest elevation admin status? 07:36 So here's what I had in mind 07:36 Lol I think it says Wiki founder 07:36 ahhh!!!! 07:36 Brian, I have an idea 07:36 *bangs head into couch* 07:36 *stops* 07:36 ...? 07:36 what? 07:36 LOL 07:36 Are you quite alright? 07:36 yeah... 07:36 Lol 07:36 just a bit sleepy 07:37 OK, so we should let people register to become admins 07:37 wait, ill go make the chat window a tab instead of a popup 07:37 there's a page for that 07:37 brb 07:37 We'll then monitor their behavior on the wiki 07:37 And then choose carefully 07:37 come on, It's 7 in the morning!!!! 07:37 It's 3AM here 07:37 Petit Computer Wiki:Administrators 07:37 3:30 here 2013 11 01